The 16th Surgeon General's report on mental health reported that mental health is fundamental and that mental disorders are real health conditions. However, since that report, systems for addressing mental disorders remain challenging and often provide unequal opportunities and unequal outcomes.
One aspect of assessing or determining a mental state of a subject is that health care professionals have a limited time with each subject to collect information and provide medical services and/or guidance. In collecting information, behavioral health and social history are often missed. These are often missed because they are more time-consuming to collect and the answers are often more sensitive. Moreover, research has shown that subjects are more likely to disclose sensitive information to a computer rather than to staff. Subjects also often spend a considerable amount of time in a waiting room to see a health care professional. Having subjects provide behavioral health and social history information while they are waiting would increase the efficiency of health care delivery.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to collect behavioral health and social history information in a sensitive and effective manner to increase efficiency of health care delivery.
The present application fulfills a need for a system and method for collecting information from a subject for mental health evaluation of the information by healthcare professionals to determine the mental competency of the subject and/or the need for treatment of a subject for a behavioral disorder.